1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to shutter glasses that operate to selectively transmit light corresponding to a three-dimensional (3D) image, a display apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes a video signal input from a video source and displays the processed video signal as an image on a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like. The display apparatus scans scan lines, which contain video information, to the display panel to display an image. One video frame is formed as the scan lines are sequentially scanned on the display panel.
An image displayed by the display apparatus may be a two-dimensional (2D) image and a 3D image according to its characteristics. Human eyes have different view angles and thus recognize an object in three dimensions. Accordingly, a displayed 3D image is displayed divided into a left-eye image and a right-eye image. The display system uses 3D glasses capable of selectively transmitting light with regard to user's eyes. The 3D glasses may be achieved by shutter glasses that selectively transmit light according to voltage supply, or polarized glasses that transmit light in a preset polarized direction.
In the case that the 3D glasses are the shutter glasses, the display apparatus generates a sync signal corresponding to a displayed 3D image and transmits the sync signal to the shutter glasses. The shutter glasses operate in response to the received sync signal to thereby selectively transmit the image with regard to user's eyes.
However, the transmitted sync signal may interfere with other electronic devices. Additionally, other devices may interfere with the sync signal. This may result in some pulses being omitted from the sync signal received by the shutter glasses.